1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to trash receptacles and in particular to collapsible receptacles which can be opened up to form a freestanding trash container for holding trash until it is full and in turn being tied off and easily disposed of.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trash cans and trash bags are well known in the prior art. Everyone is familiar with the traditional 32 gallon galvanized metal trash can having a cylindrical configuration with a metallic bottom and a detachable dome shaped lid which fits over the rim of the trash can by a frictional compression fit. The drawback to a metal container for trash is that the metal is easily deformable when the can is emptied by the trash collector on collection day. Furthermore, the galvanizing eventually erodes causing rusting and the creation of holes in the bottom of the trash can. A metal trash can has a limited useful life.
Plastic trash cans are also well known in the art. They are similar to the configuration to the traditional galvanized trash can, but have the lid sealable over the rim of the container by plastic catches of some type. Plastic trash cans do not rust nor are they dentable. However, they easily crack or tear after a short period of use. Also, plastic and metal containers must be put away, from street or alley, after trash pick up has been completed.
Recently, plastic trash can liners and plastic trash bag holders have become popular household items. A typical trash can liner is comprised of a plastic sheet folded back upon itself and heat sealed along the vertical and bottom edges to form a seam. It is basically a limp rectangular shaped article which can be inserted into the interior of the trash can with the open end of the trash bag liner folded over the rim of the garbage can to be held in place as refuse accumulates inside the trash can. The liner, after it is full, can be removed from the trash can, tied off with a twist tie and then disposed of for pick up by the trash collector. The interior of the trash can remains clean and sanitary.
There are also trash bags made from a stronger plastic material in order to hold heavier contents and having a closable mouth by means of a built-in drawstring or sealable by a twist tie.
None of these trash can liners or garbage receptacles have any rigidity. They lie flat on the ground until they are stuffed full of garbage to give them a three dimensional shape. Even then, the full bags are not freestanding and are not rigid.